Pillow Talk
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Late at night, thoughts often run strange ways. And sometimes, they lead to surprising decisions. Fortunately, Dan doesn't mind Ryoma being occasionally strange. Future AU; shounen ai RyoDan. December fic for the 10th.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for the moment.

A/N: Ever since the 1st of December, I have been posting one fic/update a day over at my LJ, **lumelle**. These updates have been in series of five fics sharing a theme.

The second series of five are set in a future RyoDan universe loosely based on the LJ-based RPG TeniCamp.

At this point, Ryoma has retired from professional tennis and they're finally settling down "for good".

* * *

Pillow Talk

It was almost silent, Ryoma noted. Almost, but not quite. There was still the quiet rumble of traffic outside, way down though it was, and he could hear some barely audible chatter from the TV though he could have sworn he had turned it off. It wasn't quite loud enough for him to tell what the people were talking about or what kind of a show it was, and to be honest, he didn't really care. It was just the usual quiet background hum of his life.

There was a shift by his side, and a hand brushing against his cheek, and he turned his head. Dan smiled softly at him, eyes sleepy, only halfway open. Ryoma managed a small smirk back. Now here was his absolute favourite sound, he decided, the soft, regular breaths of his lover right by his side, followed by a small, content sigh as Ryoma rolled over to lean close and kiss him lazily.

"I wish we could just stay like this," Dan murmured quietly. "That we could just lie side by side until dawn and not even speak if we don't feel like it..."

"Nothing's stopping us," Ryoma reminded him. "...Although I can't promise I wouldn't just fall asleep on you about, oh, half an hour from now. At most."

Dan laughed, the kind of soft laugh that made Ryoma's heart pick up the pace just for a second, the kind that was half the cheerful though slightly strange boy who had stumbled over his legs all those years ago and half this grown-up, mature man who was so different and still just the same as that young boy. It felt awfully mushy, thinking like that, and even though it almost made Ryoma grimace at the same time it felt just... right.

"Don't laugh at me, you idiot," Ryoma teased him, nuzzling the spot where Dan's neck met his shoulders. "You've no right to laugh at me. You knew exactly what you were getting into when you first hooked up with me, you and that accursed data of yours."

"Ah, but I didn't," Dan said with a small smirk. "Haven't I always told you I'll never get complete data on you?"

There were fingers tangling themselves among the dark locks at the back of Ryoma's neck. It felt kind of nice. "You know enough to know if you want to stick with me," he shot back. "You know I need more sleep than you. Never stopped you from making me breakfast every morning." He chuckled, lips almost brushing against smooth skin. He could almost feel the shiver running through his lover at the wave of hot air. "And hey, at least you know I'll always still be here when you wake up."

"On that my data has been rather consistent, yes." Dan's hand abandoned his hair, sliding slowly down Ryoma's neck, tracing a leisurely path down his back. "...Thanks for that." Ryoma felt a small kiss in his hair. It felt kind of nice.

For some time, they both were silent. Ryoma's hand travelled south, only barely touching skin, moving from Dan's side to sliding down his arm, finally finding the hand that wasn't currently caressing him. Entwining his fingers with the just slightly slimmer ones, he pondered for a moment.

"Tai," he said, and as he got a small questioning sound in response, he continued, "Let's get married."

"...What?" Dan's voice sounded amused and slightly shocked at the same time. "...Are you asleep already, or am I?"

"Nah, I think we're both awake." Ryoma pushed himself up, leaning on one elbow, looking down at Dan in their shadowed bedroom. His scattered hair was so dark against the pale sheets... "I mean it. Let's get married, all legal-like."

"But... why?" Dan asked, sounding quite bewildered. "I mean, it's not like I'm absolutely set against it or anything, but... you've never mentioned anything like that before. Why the sudden interest?"

"Just haven't thought about it before, I guess." Ryoma shrugged. "And why... well, why not? I mean, we've been together for an awfully long time, haven't we? And gone through a lot. Had our share of fights, too, for better or worse that might be. And I kinda feel like I want it to go on. Want to be with you. Want to fall asleep with you and then wake up and know you'll still be sitting on the other side of the table for breakfast."

"And I've given you reason to doubt we could go on exactly as we have?" Dan looked at him questioningly.

"The Hell, Tai. I just... I'm serious about this. About us. You know it." He looked seriously into Dan's eyes. "And I want everyone else to know it, too. Want them to know I'm in it for the long run, and not just hanging on to a high school fling."

"We started out when we were still in middle school," Dan pointed out. Trust him to always nit-pick, no matter what the situation.

"Details," Ryoma brushed it off. "Just think of it as a new coaching contract or something. The pay sucks, but at least the perks include great ass."

Dan laughed again. "That's got to be the most unromantic proposal ever," he said teasingly, then smiled, that bright, bright smile that made Ryoma feel all fuzzy and warm inside, always had. "Fine. Let's do it."

"Great." Ryoma smirked. "...You know, suddenly I'm not all that sleepy anymore."

Dan returned the smirk. "I'm sure I can figure out a way to wear you out properly."


End file.
